Reffie's First Date EDITED
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: A/N: I reposted it due to the many gramatical errors. Reno and Yuffie om a date


Reffie's First Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/n: I reposted this, due to the ridiculous amount of grammatical error…

"Okay Reno. This, is already much too long…"said Yuffie to herself with rather angry tone. She was waiting for Reno in Wonder Square that newly builds in Edge. But Reno, was taking his sweet time for making the teenage ninja rooting there waiting for him. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Her knee-length boot knocking the concrete impatiently.

She closed her dark-chocolate eyes," Reno-boy…If I count to five, and your stupid red-head hasn't come to my vision, I swear my shuriken will find its way to your pretty-stupid face…"she mumbled to herself. And she started counting.

At the count of five, she finally opened her eyes, just to meet with all-too-familiar aquamarine. Stare at her with that mock innocent. A small smirk creeps on the red-head lips, as he saw the teen-age ninja pouting.

"Longing for me?"

SMACK!

Yuffie threw a punch to Reno's unprotected chest.

"Ouch! That's hurt, yo!"

"I know, and I don't give a damn! You know Re, I hate waiting!" she said, threw her face away from him.Oh…Poor Yuffie.She didn't know how Reno looks incredibly super-cool today…Tossing his Turk suit, he wear a red-blood t-shirt, and navy jeans jacket (that,ofcourse unbuttoned), a pair of baggy black-trouser, and a navy sneakers. His pilot Google now was dangling casually on his neck. How incredibly SUPER COOL!!!But poor Yuffie, she hasn't seen him yet.

"Hey...Come on Yuff.I'm only 10 minutes late…"

"10 minutes, 5 seconds." she corrected," And don't call me Yuff! It's like calling Cloud, Clo!"

Reno almost laughs at her answer,"Hmph...Okay…How about 'sugar'?" he smirked as he forced her to look at him. And finally, Yuffie saw, how incredibly super-cool, Reno without his Turks suit (even in his Turks suit, he's still super-cool)…

"Want some ice cream?"

A nod.

---

"Hey Re, you know what am I going to do if you make me waiting any longer back then?"Yuffie now was licking her strawberry-mint ice cream.

"Don't want to know…"

"But, I want you to know!"

"But I don't want to know…"

"Ugh…"

"I do, want to know your ice cream flavor…"he said, crushing his lips to the Wutain girl's.Yuffie was taken aback by this sudden action. Eyes wide open. Reno on the other side was enjoying the sweet strawberry-mint ice cream, melting with the soft skin of Yuffie's lip.

"I'd prefer chocolate-mint…"he said as he backed away, winking.

SLAP!

"Ouch! What's that for?!" he grunted, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Nothing…"

"Then why were you slapping me?"

"Hum…Because…I want to tease you…"

"What's so fun about teasing a Turk?"

"You're cute when you got angry…"

Reno's eyebrow knit at the mention of 'cute'…

"I'm not cute!"

"Then, what are you?"

"I'm sexy…"he said, winking.

"Whatever…Hey Re, lets take a ride on the new Roller Coaster! They say it was the longest, the fastest, the…whatever! Roller Coater in the world!!!"

"Everything for you babe…..Wait!...Roller WHAT?!!"

Too late…Reno already was being dragged by a hyper teen-age ninja, to the Deadly Roller Coaster.

---

1 hour and ten minutes later, Reno's limp body lie in the locket entrance. He forced to open his eyes. Using all of his remaining lifepoint, after riding his 10th Roller Coaster, forced by Yuffie.

"Yuffie, goodbye…I love you…"

"Quit joking Reno! Come on…That was fun! What's making you half dead like this?"

"First, I can't feel my body.Second, I think I'm flying.Third, I think I'm going to die, and I prefer to die 'cause of your spiky friend, than 'cause losing half of my brain after riding that 'cursed thing' more than 10 times…and Forth…"he never got a chance to finish his last sentences, because Yuffie was already dragging him to a nearby café.

---

By five minutes, all live had back to Reno. Now the couple were having a lunch in Moogle'D.Reno was enjoying his 5th French fries, when Yuffie spoke,

"You are horrible…"she said, sucking her diet coke.

"'Bout what?" he blunted, with mouth full.

"You eat like it's the last meal you'd got, and Sephy is chasing you behind. How can you didn't gain a weight?"

"Come on Yuffie babe, I'm destined to be sexier than that spiky…Nothing can make me 'unsexy'…"Some sauce spilled on the corner of his lips.

"Ahahaha…Don't talk with your mouth full…"She leaned closer to clean the sauce with tissue. When she drew her hand back, Reno stopped her and keeps her hand in his cheek. Leaning on it.

"So, Am I sexy or not?" he stared at Yuffie right in her dark-chocolate eyes.Yuffie felt like melting right away. Her hearts skipped a bit.

"Wha—whatever!!"She drew her hand back, nervously, and took a deep gulp from her coke. Reno chuckled.

"Now, it looks like you are back to normal, since you already can tease me like that. Come on! We still have something to ride on!!"

All colors in Reno's face, were dried out by something at the mention of 'something to ride on'.Yuffie didn't give a damn, and continue drag him to another 'cursed thing'.

---

A/N: Guess that's the first chap…I reposted it 'cus I make a hell lots of grammatical errors…Billion thanks to Darkeiko and Leane Mee for the review…I hope I get better now…Oh,and just for your information, I'm an Indonesian. But that's hardly an excuse for my mistake last time…Anyway, review please. So I can get better…oh, and feed back is welcomed as well…

For Darkeiko: Thankiess for your review…It's too bad You don't have an account so i can't PM you…Please give me a piece of your mind after you read this…Am I still made some mistake somewhere? If so, please do review again…I really appreciate it…

For Leana Mee: You too...I'll wait for your review...Thankiess...


End file.
